kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story: Summer with you – Maikaze version
Prologue: “I haven’t heard much from Maikaze but…” The Admiral is currently stacking up the finished reports. Currently, he is talking with Nowaki who is relaying Maikaze’s invitation to the Admiral. “Maikaze wants to have a date with you this time. Last time, she decided to let others get that spot and somehow managed to hold herself, but now… I don’t think she can’t hold it in anymore.” Nowaki looked troubled as she express her worries towards to her old friend. “You made it sound that Maikaze is doing something lewd.” The Admiral retorted using a snarky comment. Nowaki’s face reddens as the Admiral replied and to her, it was indeed a miss on her part to mince the words she needs to say. She swear deep in her heart that she will be careful on the words she will say from now on. “Nowaki, when is Maikaze free?” The Admiral asked as he looked at his planner. “Tomorrow… I think.” Nowaki replies. Nowaki had no idea whether or not Maikaze will actually allocate time to have a date since she is too focused in dancing and ever since she became a regular dancer in Naka’s concert, her schedule is busier than the usual which usually hampers with the dance lessons she and the Admiral would take whenever the night passes. “Alright, I’ll have to borrow her from Naka if she is not free.” The Admiral replied as he writes it on his organizer. The Admiral has finished doing his work and Nowaki decided to take a leave already. From the looks of things, Nowaki has already confirmed that the date is sure. A stubborn Ballerina “Really!? Thanks Nowacchi!” Maikaze embraces Nowaki as she heard the news that came directly from her. For Maikaze, it was a guaranteed victory if the Admiral decided to act on his own accord. “Maikaze, are you already ready for your date tomorrow?” Nowaki can’t help but worry since she didn’t know if Maikaze is ready or not. Maikaze smiles and she stood up and went towards the closet. She placed her hand on the door and slides it with grace. Inside the closet were a lot of unused clothes that she has started to buy so that she has something to wear if the Admiral did ask her for a date. However, since they virtually almost meet every day before she became a dancer in Naka’s concerts. The Admiral has never asked her for a date due to the fact that he is quite busy on his own. And at this point of time, he has few vacation credits left. “I see… Maikaze has prepared for this moment.” Nowaki expresses her thoughts as she looks at the collection. “But Nowacchi, I want you to come with me to the date. It’ll be fun if you join too.” Maikaze requested as she held Nowaki’s hand. Nowaki knows that she’ll just become the third wheel. And she needs to act fast. “Sorry Maikaze, I won’t be joining you two. Afterall, I am just a boring girl and I am too serious too. The Admiral would prefer someone who is cheerful and someone who is overflowing with energy like you.” Nowaki felt that this is the correct way to refuse since she knows how long Maikaze had wait so that she can have the date. “Sorry. But I do think it’ll be awesome if you are around. But if you say so, then I shall be monopolizing him then.” Maikaze replied as she takes out the clothes one-by-one. Later that night, Maikaze has already picked the clothes that she will wear for her date. Hiro and Mai “Sorry Mai, did I make you wait?” The Admiral, Or named as Hiro immediately got out of the naval base as he was greeted by Maikaze who is wearing comfortable clothes that would allow herself to move freely. Of course she was still wearing a skirt but she is careful not to make any rough movements. “I just came here Hiro-san. Anyways, shall we go?” Maikaze offers her hand towards Hiro. The two went out of the naval base without looking back. The two immediately went to the arcade and Maikaze invited Hiro to dance with her by playing a dancing game. “Are you sure we can pull it off this time?” Hiro asked as he hands Mai some tokens. “Yup♪, we did train for this haven’t we?” Maikaze replied as she inserts the coins into the machine. The Game is simple though, they just need to match the dance which is needed and they can score depending on how exact your form is. Of course other technicalities were not scored since the machine isn’t well tasked to score every beat they make. But even so, those who were around when they started dancing was in awe when the two danced in perfect sync. After breaking some sweat, Hiro took Mai to the food court and he gave her a drink to replenish the fluids she lost due to dancing. Normally, Mai wouldn’t need it but since Hiro did insist, she just took it and started drinking it. “Quite good on our second try.” Mai happily spoke as she slurps the said drink. “Yeah. Anyways, I still can’t help but to feel amaze every time I saw you dance. I guess Naka did the right thing to let you dance on her concerts too.” Hiro replied as he sips the drink he purchased. “But Hiro-san, most of the times, Naka-san’s stage presence is more known than I do whenever I am dancing. That is why no one have recognized me at all despite the dance moves we did a while ago. I guess I am just being too stubborn if I challenge Naka-san in a dance competition.” Maikaze replies as she empties her drink. To Hiro, he knows that Maikaze is better in terms of dancing and choreography which is why Maikaze was hired as the official choreographer of Naka. But since she is easily immersed into dancing, Naka can overshadow her with her presence in-stage which Maikaze truly lack due to lack of training. But for Hiro, this is fine since he can monopolize looking at the most stubborn ballerina he ever met. After emptying the cup, Hiro decided to take Mai somewhere different. The Stalker Nowaki can’t help but feel worried whether or not the date will be a success or not, so she decided to ditch her expedition work to Arashi and storm her way towards the date venue. And currently, she is tailing the two from a safe distance. “It seems that they are fine.” Nowaki murmured to herself as she sees Maikaze smiles while the two were dancing. To Nowaki, Maikaze is like a close friend rather than a sister, due to the fact that Maikaze is someone who will give up everything just to dance. Of course it was evident that Maikaze become an idiot. But Nowaki also knows that once Maikaze felt that she is in trouble, a different side of her awakes. But as of now, the red flag is not raised so she didn’t need to act yet. “But to Nowaki who would rather go that far for her friend, was it just a coincidence that she really cares for her? Or is she jealous too?” A voice came behind Nowaki. Nowaki was surprised to hear a voice that came behind her. She turned around and she saw a rather familiar person that even she would have to listen too. “Kagerou-nee, why are you here?” Nowaki voiced out her surprise after seeing Kagerou. “The Admiral... no, Hiro-san is on a date with Mai right? As your sister, I want to see where this will go.” Nowaki felt that there was a different motive behind the appearance of Kagerou of all people. “I can feel that you are not fully honest about that, Kagerou-nee.” Nowaki retorted as she noticed the two people moving on from the arcade center. Nowaki and Kagerou decided to tail them and they arrived at the Ferris wheel. Kagerou felt danger as she steps her foot towards the vicinity. “Nowaki, I better take my leave now. Take care then.” Kagerou immediately retreats as and moves away from the vicinity. “That Kagerou-nee, fleeing whenever she feels strange… Strange?” As Nowaki contemplates over Kagerou’s sudden retreat, she realized that it might have been a trap laid by someone. But normally, Kagerou would take action which narrows down the possibility that the trap is actually laid down by the Admiral himself. And before Nowaki understood everything, she was already too late. “Stalking us? What a brave soul.” Hiro approached Nowaki as she she have felt that she was cheated. Nowaki can only stand in shock as Maikaze appears in front of her. “Nowacchi lied to me. But it’s fine. At least she did arrived just like what you have planned Admiral.” “Eh?” Nowaki looked surprised as Maikaze said those words. In short, she was already detected long before. “Well then, Looks like I have missed catching Kagerou, but it’s fine. It means that her intuition is still as sharp as ever. It makes me wonder why she… nevermind. Nowaki, since you are here, it’s better to join us, right?” Without any defense to offer, Nowaki can only say yes to the two who are looking at her. The Third Wheel Nowaki fell into silence as she is being dragged by the two who have seen her. Nowaki knows that it’s not right for her to interfere on Maikaze’s date but now she has to face the consequence of her actions. Right now, she is inside the Ferris wheel with Hiro and Maikaze while the latter two were talking about things. Nowaki is just carefully listen to the two as they converse through everything. “Nowacchi, are you fine?” Maikaze ask as she looks at Nowaki. “Yeah. Sorry for barging into your date.” Nowaki replied. “We don’t mind it at all, Right?” Hiro replied as he asks Maikaze. “Actually, I am bothered by it a bit.” Maikaze replied while looking at Nowaki. As the three reached the end point of the journey, Maikaze alights from the cabin and she let Nowaki and the Admiral talk for a bit and to also let Maikaze cool herself off. As the Ferris wheel starts to go round, there were no words said between the two. The one who broke the ice later was the Admiral as he noticed the fear from Nowaki’s eyes. “So, have you regretted it already?” Hiro asks Nowaki as he looks at her. “Kinda. But I am afraid of being hated too by the two of you.” Nowaki replied as she avoid eye contact. “Surely, I am a bit disappointed that I can’t solo it with Mai today. But since you came along, I have no choice but to accommodate you too. Well, I can’t bring myself to hate you unless you plan on harming Mai physically and emotionally.” Nowaki didn’t replied back as she just listens to Hiro’s words. “But then, I am glad that you have come along. Mai is always a dynamic girl and I know that she is the type who doesn’t get bothered by much trivialities. But when she selfishly said that she is bothered, I feel like I still have to learn more about her since she is like that whenever something unexpected happen to her.” “I see, this is just for the two of us…” Nowaki whispered something at the Admiral’s ears and after that, The Admiral felt conflicted after hearing Nowaki’s words. And before they knew it, they have reached the end of the journey. Maikaze enters the Ferris wheel as Hiro alights off, from the looks of things; it seems that The Admiral has asked Maikaze to talk to Nowaki too. Unlike the earlier conversation with Hiro, Maikaze immediately asked Nowaki. “Do you love the Admiral?” Maikaze seriously ask Nowaki while she is leering at her. “I do. But I don’t want to be a hindrance to the two of you.” Nowaki replied as she looks at Maikaze’s eyes. Maikaze felt irritated to Nowaki’s reply. Maikaze felt that Nowaki is just putting a distance to them so that she can enjoy the date. “While I do think that it’s fine that you have pair us together. I don’t want Nowacchi to lie to her feelings.” “eh?” Nowaki is surprised to hear those words coming from Maikaze, after all the three of them promised to take care of one another until the end. So it was quite unforgivable to Maikaze if Nowaki is backing off from their agreement. “Listen Nowacchi, you are being too serious to a fault. While I am an idiot, I can’t ignore the fact that Nowacchi is distancing enough to a point that she is fine with it. Nowacchi, you need to be selfish too. You need to make him notice you. While I think he had notice you enough, you need to make an effort to make those moments last. I am here because you have asked me to be with him and I appreciate that. But since you were worried about us that you decided to tail us. I think that its right for me to let you get involved to our fun. After all, you worked hard for this. Its fine, I won’t complain. Just make sure you won’t distance yourself from us ever again. I, as your sister and your best friend will never, ever allow you to back off!” Nowaki realized that it’s futile to argue with Maikaze who is serious about not letting her back out. Nowaki breathes a sigh of relief and she looked at Maikaze’s eyes as she accepts Maikaze’s offer. After that, the awkwardness has vanished and the two have been able to sort everything out until their end of the trip. As the two alighted from the Ferris wheel and they both hold the Admiral’s hand as they went to the next attraction. Nowaki “Nowaki, you can have the Hiro-san at this moment, I will dance for a bit.” Maikaze lets go of Hiro as she dashes to the arcade once again. “Wait.” But Nowaki can only see Maikaze went on her way towards the arcade. “Mai is not playing fair.” Nowaki mutters to herself as she was left with Hiro. “I know how you feel though. But since she said that, let’s us do what she wishes us to do.” Hiro replied as he held Nowaki’s hand. “Are you sure? I am not really good at communicating.” Nowaki replied as her face reddens a bit. “About communicating, I happen to be bad at it. So we’ll be fine.” Hiro reassures Nowaki as he taps her back. “If you say so… But Maikaze is a bit…” “No worries. I’ll handle it and I’ll take responsibility for it.” Nowaki smiled as she felt secured hearing Hiro’s words. The two went to the bookstore to look at the books. So far, Nowaki and Hiro were digging every shelves to look for any interesting book to read. After picking up few books to buy, the two went out and buy ice cream. Nowaki and Hiro enjoyed their time together and when the sun started to set, Nowaki looks at Hiro and she bid farewell to him. “Well then, since I am just a tag-along… I better get back now. Kagerou-nee must be worried about me already.” Nowaki bows as she bid farewell to Hiro. “Take care. Should I call for Mikazuki?” Hiro asks as he pulls out his phone. “No need. I can fight on my own. Nowaki replied as she lets go of Hiro’s hand. “Alright, But I’ll let Mikazuki know you are coming home.” Hiro replied as he bids his farewell. Nowaki and Hiro went on separate ways as Nowaki went back home and Hiro went to pick up Maikaze who was still in the arcade. Hiro’s worries is justified due to the fact that Mikazuki has intercepted some bad people who were tailing them a few hours ago. Maikaze Hiro found himself dumfounded to see Maikaze has become the record holder of some games in the arcade center she went. Rather than in the dance games, he found her scores are in the strength category. “Arm wrestling, Hammer, even kick boxing… What the heck.” Hiro voiced her surprise as he saw some of the games were close to be called broken. Maikaze is currently sitting at the corner as she breathes heavily. It was due to the fact that she danced for a whole hour. “You sure have went all out.” Hiro speaks to the tired Maikaze who was still breathing heavily. Maikaze looks up and she saw Hiro who was offering his hand to her. Maikaze holds her hand and Hiro pulls her up and Maikaze went out of her way to embrace Hiro. “Where’s Nowacchi?” Maikaze asks Hiro as she embraces him tightly. “She went home. I have Mikazuki tail her. Don’t worry about her.” Hiro replied as he messes her hair. Maikaze simply hugs Hiro as Hiro felt there was something strange on Maikaze. “This is surprising. I never thought I would see a different side of you.” Hiro speaks as he continues patting Maikaze’s head. “Are you turned off?” Maikaze replies as she forces a smile. “Turned off is rather a bad term. I am just surprised. Asides, you really looked pathetic right now. Care to tell me what are you feeling right now?” Maikaze releases her grip and she pouts at Hiro who seems to be teasing her. After that, the two went out to somewhere quiet; Likely, the beach at night. The Beach during the day is a bustilng place and it was filled with people. At night, it’s a deserted place void of activity. Though there are few people who seemed to wander around the parts, it was still the best place to have a heart-to-heart. Maikaze who is leaning at Hiro’s side were currently looking at the sea. “You see Hiro-san, I am not the kind of girl you would want as your girlfriend.” Maikaze started speaking as she leans at Hiro’s shoulder. “Why? I thought you would be the best one around.” Hiro replies to Maikaze as he looks at the sea. “Whenever I am dancing, I always thought of the time when you won’t be able to dance with me. Rather, I always recall the words Sazanami-san said to me once back then.” “Wait. That’s the first time I heard of that…” Hiro voiced out his surprised after hearing that from Maikaze. “Well, she told me once the battles are over… She asked me if I should find another partner once Hiro-san and Sazanami-san gets married for real.” Hiro realized the reality on Sazanami’s words. Afterall, it would be strange if Maikaze and Hiro would meet once Hiro gets married. Since it was a problem that would be dealt later, Sazanami blundered a bit by building a fence so that any girl would think twice before doing anything. “Sazanami sure loves to use psychological attacks. I think she is quite a nasty one on that take.” Hiro replied as he smiles to the sea. “I see. So you two have plans like that in the future. Was that a death flag?” Maikaze laughed mockingly as she realized that she is the same as Sazanami, wanting to marry the guy that they both happen to love the same person. “Mai, I think she is just asking you if you are still my dance partner even after the war. No need to overthink about that.” Suddenly, Maikaze felt that all of her worries about the question had vanished in an instant. Maikaze stood up and she show her crying face to Hiro who seemed to understand that she is happy at the moment. “Sorry to make you worry. But I think I understand now.” “If you say so… Well then…” Hiro stood up and Maikaze reaches her hand over Hiro’s hand. The two immediately formed a pair as they dance to the tune of waltz inside their heads. But Maikaze hid one more worry that she thinks that Hiro won’t be able to solve it. Afterall, it was her jealous heart that makes her want to destroy everything if the one she cares about is to be taken away from her. Maikaze understood the destruction she can do if she let her jealousy run wild. Nowaki had witnessed it one time and it was the reason why Nowaki is worried about her. Due to the fact that once she was interrupted, hell might broke loose. “But Mai, you haven’t told me about your jealousy.” Maikaze was stopped on her tracks. “Do you think I didn’t know that? I have a hunch from the moment you have that look in your face. Sazanami always makes that.” Maikaze realized that she has nothing to hide from Hiro who is always and constantly watching her. “Even though I did allow Nowacchi… I felt so cheated to see her here. I still can’t control it myself and if I lose control, I started destroying everything around me.” “I see… now I know why you almost broke those arcade machines.” “Sorry. But When I see you and Nowacchi being happy, it hurts a lot inside of me… Even though I did allow her… even though I have faith in her… In the end…” Hiro held Maikaze tightly as tears fell from Maikaze’s eyes. “You are afraid to hurt the people who are important to you… Yes, I have those fears too.” Hiro replied as he kept Maikaze at his arms. “I am strong enough, but I fear that my strength might hurt those girls who keep believing in me.” Maikaze saw a very sad Hiro for the first time. It was common sight for her to see Hiro to be happy. And thus, Maikaze realized that she has someone she can lean on at this moment of time. After a few moments of tears, the two started to dance again to the tune of waltz which was eternally playing inside their heads as they danced t their own heartbeat. As many as the stars in the sky Maikaze and Hiro decided to book a hotel room and he threw his name around (and his credit card) so that the receptionist can give him a good room to stay. After that, the two found themselves sharing the same bed. “I am sorry to tell you but this is the only room we have at this moment. Please bear with it.” Hiro repeated the words the receptionist said to them as he looks at the ceiling. Maikaze is currently sleeping beside him. It was around 1 in the morning when he wake up from his slumber. His phone has a message sent by Sazanami. in-case you are what am I going to say at this hour. Has she decided on what she needs to do? Hiro answers Sazanami’s message. has decided on her own. No need to worry. Anyways, sorry for not going home today. After a few while, as he looks at the window, he saw a person watching over them over the distance and is currently waving at him. “So she is indeed watching me…” A message arrived at his phone. forgive you. It seems you haven’t done anything crazy today. Are you considering her feelings? He immediately replied on the message as he felt that there were things he need to say. But before he can send his answer, Sazanami’s message arrives earlier. I will allow it today. I am just happy that you have patched up everything. Nowaki has explained things to me on her part and it seems that her worries is partly my fault. I am thankful you didn’t even hated me for being a mean person. After that, Hiro answers her sincerely. '' won’t be able to hate you at all. Afterall, I accepted all the good and the bad you have. My love for you is as many times better than the number of the stars in the sky.'' Soon, there was only silence. The phone rings and Hiro picks up the phone… Epilogue: The morning came and Hiro greeted Maikaze who was waiting for him to wake up. Maikaze received a message from Sazanami that she can do anything to the Admiral only for this morning which delighted the said destroyer. “Good Morning Hiro-san.” “Good morning. Why are you grinning like that?” Maikaze shows her phone to Hiro and it contained the message Sazanami sent to her. Hiro’s face becomes pale as he realized that He was beaten to the punch by Sazanami who seemed to have been slightly jealous of their extended date. “So Hiro-san, wanna do that certain dance*?” Maikaze slowly removes her articles of clothing as she started kissing Hiro. The rest need not to be said anymore. - end Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature